Phantom Force
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to My Most Bitter Friend and Dearest Enemy. The son of Daniel James Fenton, Sr. has been going through the changes that puberty brings, as well as some exclusive to him. Please review.
1. Prologue

Good afternoon, dear reader. My name is Danny Fenton, Sr. I live in Amity Park, CA, with my wife Sam, and my kids, Danny, 14, and Jessica, 13. Best friends since high school, Sam, myself, and another close friend, Tucker Foley, all went on to pursue successful careers. Sam got a PhD in medicine and has now dedicated her work life to finding a cure for cancer and Tucker is now a US senator. As for myself, I fulfilled my lifelong dream of becoming an astronaut.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Danny. How was school?" Danny was a spitting image of me when I was his age. And in ghost form.

"Well, I tried talking to this one girl, Maria Estevez, and all of a sudden my jeans went intangible and fell right off, and in front of Flash Baxter." (A/N: Maria is Paulina's daughter

"Wait, _Flash_ Baxter? As in the son of Dash Baxter?"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't he escape from prison?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What was he in for again?"

"Violation of the eight amendment. He used to work as a prison guard." I never told my kids what he really guarded: Me. Because of a freak accident caused by my Ghostly Wail when Danny was only a few days old, I found myself incarcerated in a special prison and subjected to tests of skill administered by mind control, as well as daily beatings from Kwan Chang and Dash. I also never told them about Jessie's real father. It's not that Sam isn't faithful, quite the opposite. It's just that Sam and Danny were also incarcerated, but kept in separate rooms. One night, Dash raped Sam while Kwan stood by and watched. Many months later they were arrested for violation of the eighth amendment, but they escaped.

"I know what you mean. I used to have a huge crush on one girl in high school, Paulina Sanchez. One day, I finally gathered up enough courage to ask her out, and the same thing happened to me."

"Did you two ever go out?"

"Nah, she was_ way_ out of my league. Hey, princess." I said as Jess walked in the door. "What took you so long?"

"Hi, Daddy. Erica and I decided to walk home." Aside from the hair, which was blonde like her _real_ father's, she was a spitting image of her mother when she was Jessie's age. The only major difference was the style, which she got from her aunt Jazz. "Where's mom?"

"She's working late tonight. So, what did you do today?"

"At lunch today, Maria Estevez said 'Nice outfit. Did you just get back from fifties night at the Nasty Burger?' So I said 'At least I don't have to put on more clothes to be naked.' So she was all 'Excuse you?' and I was like, 'Whatever, hoe.' And then we got into this huge catfight until Vice Principal Lancer pulled us apart." She said as she ran upstairs.

"It was awesome, Dad." Danny replied.

"Listen, Danny, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Dad, I already know not to do drugs, including smoking and drinking, and not to have unprotected sex until I'm married. I'm not eight." He said.

"It's not that. You're going through something that only two other people in the world have gone through, me included.

"Who's the other?"

"A very dangerous man named Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius."

"In that case, dad, I have something to show you."


	2. Sneak Attack

"Going ghost!" He yelled out. Twin gold rings encircled his waist and split. His jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a silver hazmat suit and blue gloves, his eyes turned pacific blue and his hair inky black.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Danny Phantasm."

"What? That's not fair! How come he gets ghost powers and I don't?"

Sam and I had agreed that, should she ask something like that, that we'd explain the whole thing.

"Jess, sweetheart, sit down beside me." I said moving towards the middle of the couch. "I'm not your father. You're your mother's daughter, but not mine.

"You see, when Danny was only a few months old, I was dueling with a ghost when my Ghostly Wail resulted in a casualty. The next day, I was imprisoned in a holding cell with gear that inhibited my abilities. Anyhow, at some point Danny and your mother were also incarcerated and separated. One night, two guards came in and raped your mother."

With that, Jess broke down as she put her face in her hands. Danny got up and he and I embraced her. "Honey, this doesn't mean that your mother and I don't love you. As a matter of fact, the day we heard she was pregnant with you, I swore to her that I'd love you as though you were my own."

"What should we tell mom about Danny?" Jessie asked

"I think we should tell her. How long have you been able to do that?" I said.

"About one week. Speak of the devil." Danny replied as he reverted back into my son.

"Honey, my feet hurt, would you mind giving me one of your famous foot rubs?" Sam asked, plopping down on the couch.

"No problem. Rough day?" I asked as I removed her shoes.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Honey, Danny has something to show you."

"Daniel James Fenton, Jr., if it's another D-, I swear…"

"Mom, mom, mom, it's not that. It's this." He said as he changed into Danny Phantasm.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Sam asked.

"I found out last week when Flash Baxter hoisted me up the flagpole during lunch. After everyone had gone back to class and I was left alone, I found myself falling. Instinct took over and I started flying. I looked at my body, and I had this jumpsuit on. Now all I have to do is think 'go ghost' and _woosh_, I become Danny Phantasm."

"Listen, Danny, but I want you to promise me that you'll only join me in a fight if it looks like I'm in serious trouble."

"I promise."

As if on cue, mist came floating out of our mouths as someone yelled "It has her by the throat!"

"Greetings, pup." Said Skulker as he dropped the young woman.


	3. Farewell

"Jess, Sam, go down to the basement, grab your Fenton Bazookas, but only use them if I look like I'm in trouble. Danny, I'm gonna need your help."

"Got it."

"Going ghost!" I yelled as two blue white rings passed over my body, changing me from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

"Ah, you have an apprentice."

"More like a protégé."

"You're going down, uh, uh…" Danny started.

"Skulker." I muttered.

"…Skulker!"

"Stay out of this, whelp! It's your father I want, not you."

"Well it's me your gonna get, anyway." Danny said, firing two ecto shots from his right hand and one from his left.

"I didn't want it to come to this, pup." He said as he fired a bullet from his gauntlet. As fast as I could I flew to save my son's life, catching the bullet in the stomach. Unable to stay airborne, I collapsed on the ground in a heap as the two white rings came out and turned me back into Danny Fenton.

"DAN!"

"DADDY!"

"DAD!"

My children rushed to my side, Jess calling the hospital, as Sam fired her bazooka, sending Skulker back into the ghost zone. She dropped the gun and rushed to my side, cradling me in her arms as she knelt beside me.

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Dan, don't talk like that." She says, her voice betraying her true feelings.

"Yeah, dad, you'll be ok."

"They're right, daddy, I've just called the hospital. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. They'll take you to the hospital, find the bullet, close the wound, and you'll be home by the weekend."

They tried to comfort me, but I could feel the life ebbing from my body. I'm healing, because I can't feel the pain anymore. As a matter of fact, the last thing I could feel were Sam's warm tears falling on my face like a spring shower.

"Sam, I think I'm gonna be fine. The pain's gone." I say as I cough up something green on my shirt. _Blood. My blood._

"Danny, come closer." I say, weakly.

"Yes, dad?"

"This is a big day for you, Danny, because you're gonna be the man of the house soon. That means you're going to have to help look after your mother and sister in my stead."

"Dad, that's crazy talk. You heard Jess, you'll make it."

"Jess, you'll always be daddy's little princess." I said as I took her hand. "Sam?"

"What is it, Dan?"

"I'll always love you." I said. She drew my head close to hers for one last kiss before everything went dark. The last things I heard were the sobs of my family fading in and out as though someone was slowly turning down the volume on a radio. _Good bye, my family. I will always love you._


	4. Funeral for a Phantom

(A/N For the rest of the chapter, the remainder of the story will be narrated by Danny, Jr.)

My mom buried her face into my father's lifeless chest, sobbing hysterically. The ambulance arrived a little too late. He was announced dead on the spot. The long, seemingly endless ride to the hospital felt something like what the Greeks of ancient mythology must have felt as the crossed the river Styx into Hades, escorted by Charon, the ferryman of the dead.

"I'm so sorry, kids. We went through something today that should not have happened for another forty or fifty years."

Mom, Jess, and I were allowed to sit in the back with the body. All I could do was look at the body, hoping against hope that he would stir. Unable to stand the pain anymore, I embraced my mom and sister and wept with them. No, not wept. Sobbed.

It was a beautiful Saturday in February. The sun was out, the birds were singing, children were playing. But not here. The funeral home did a wonderful job.

I know it sounds cliché, but he really did look like he was sleeping, which made it all the more agonizing, knowing that he only _looked_ like he was sleeping. In a sense, he _was_ sleeping. It was the eternal sleep known as death. "And in that sleep of death what dreams may come." To quote Shakespeare.

Everyone who knew him was there, including (from dad's Family) Nana, Papa, Auntie Jazz, and Aunt Kat (who was only about six years older than me). From mom's family there was Grammy and Grampa Manson, and then there were there friends: Senator Foley (he had been best friends with mom and dad since high school), his wife, Valerie (who had also known mom and dad since high school); their son Alex, who was like a brother to me and Jess; etc. Everyone tells me how much I look like my dad when I was his age, with the exception of my white hair and green eyes (well, Senator Foley and Auntie Jazz tell me I look just like him when he was my age, _especially _with my white hair and green eyes).

It finally comes time to bury him. Senator Foley, Mrs. Foley, and four of dad's closest friends are the pallbearers. We follow the hearse to the cemetery. Mom, Jess, and I lead the funeral procession the rest of the way after we park the car.

The grave is a small, simple grave that reads:

"Daniel James Fenton, Sr.

1990-2028

Loving father,

faithful husband,

caring friend.

'_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make'_

-John Lennon"

"Your father was a good man, Danny, a trait which rubbed off on you."

"Thank you, Senator."

"Call me Tucker. Sam, remember, if there's anything you need, Val and I will always be there."

"Thanks, Tuck." She says, tears rolling down her face.

"Auntie Jazz?" I ask.

"Oh, hi, Danny." She croaked. "This must be tough for you. I love you guys dearly." She said, kissing me on the forehead

I had a tough time getting to sleep that night. It seemed like every time I closed my eyes, I relived the last few moments of his life.

All of a sudden I heard my door open.

"Danny?" It was Jess.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

"No."

"Well, then, come sit with me." I say, sitting up and moving over.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go down to the kitchen, I'm a little hungry."

We went downstairs to the kitchen, but we weren't alone.

"Mom?" Jess asked as we joined our mother at the kitchen table with the light on.

"Oh, hey kids. I was just looking at some old pictures of your father." She said, showing us some pictures. "Here's one of your dad, Tucker, and I. Oh, here's one that I took right before the accident." She said as she showed us a picture of a young man holding up a white hazmat suit with black gloves. "He was always proud of you kids."

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked a familiar voice behind us. We turned around, but no one was there.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Danny, it's me." He said as he appeared in the black hazmat suit, white gloves, white hair and green eyes.

"But, you're dead."

"But not gone. Well, Danny Fenton is, but not Danny Phantom. You just won't see me much, is all. I will always be there in times of trouble. I love you." And with that, he vanished. He kept his promise until Jess and I had passed away.

(A/N: The sequel, "Ghost of a Memory", is now up.)


End file.
